Dragons and Thieves: Welcome to The Big Easy
by Johnny Tracker
Summary: While at a jazz festival, Bobby Drake meets someone who will change his life forever.
1. Part 1

This is a work of fiction set in the What If? Universe. The characters of Bobby, Madeline and William Drake are loosely based on the characters in X- Men comics. We make no money off of these characters and do not claim them as our own. Sarah Drake belongs to Johnny Tracker. Juli and her family and associates belong belong to PsiWolf. Do not archive or post this story without permission from us. Feedback, comments, and suggestions greatly appreciated. Email us at Johnny Tracker(agent0021@hotmail.com) and PsiWolf(psiwolf@aol.com).  
  
Welcome to The Big Easy Part 1  
  
Juliana Daniels watched the crowd from her perch on the rooftop. Her long blonde hair lifted in the light breeze and she brushed it from her tanned face. The Jazz fest was in full swing and she was enjoying the music and the sights. People watching was a hobby in the light of day when she did not have an assignment. A family caught her eyes. A mother father and what looked like their son. She followed them as they walked through the crowd. She could tell that they were not from the area nor had they ever been to the city of New Orleans. They were too easy a target. Sometimes Juli stole if the target was a challenge just for the practice, but if they were an easy mark such as these, then she left them alone or too the less experienced guild members.  
  
The boy held her interest the most. He had an open face and hair the color of chocolate. His build was slight, but he wasn't skinny. His skin showed that he spent a great deal of time outside as she did. She looked away for a moment and heard the woman shout "STOP THIEF!" She saw one of her guild members take off. {Why did he do dat? Dey were too easy.. He bettah den dat.} She took off after the man following him via the rooftops.  
  
Bobby Drake loves going to the jazz fests, all the bands, the people, and most of all the music. He's quite engrossed with the latest song being played by Rhythm and Blues when his mom screams "STOP THIEF!", and pulls him back into reality. {Great. First time to New Orleans and we get pickpocketed.}  
  
He turns and looks behind them, his chocolate hair shifting, and watches the thief disappear into the crowd. He is in mid-leap to chase after him when his dad pulls him back. "Do you have a death wish or somethin'!?" He dad says in a loud whisper, "New Orleans is nowhere to go running off in, especially after a thief!" Had Bobby been paying attention, William Drake's words would have scared him, but his attention was on something else, something on the roof.  
  
{It's a girl, probably my age,} he thinks to himself. {But what could she be doing up there?} He watches her clear the rooftops with lithe and accuracy and then disappears.  
  
Juli followed her fellow guild member through the streets. When the roofs no longer allowed her to follow him, she went to the streets. He was easy to follow. Coty was a good thief, but he was lazy and had no honor. People like the ones he had just stolen from were his favorites simply because it was easy. She grabbed him in an alleyway as he was rifling the wallet and threw him against the wall. "You lazy rotten swamp suckin low life. Dey was too easy. Ya got no honor. Thieves like ya give de rest of us a bad name Coty. Now get outta here before I turn assassin."  
  
Coty glared. He hated Juliana..daughter of the king of thieves. She thought she was so high and mighty. "You wait Juliana!! I'll take you down." He threw the words over his shoulder as he ran.  
  
Juli shook her head and went back to the festival to find the people Coty had taken the wallet from.  
  
His dad is totally ticked off, but he's quiet since there's not much he can do about it. It never fails to amaze him how far out on his dad's face the veins stick out when he's ticked. But it doesn't fascinate him as much as the young woman he saw scaling the rooftops earlier. {What was she doing up there? Was she after that thief? Could she have been a thief to? Nah, not the way she was dressed.}  
  
Bobby is lost in his thoughts and like everyone else doesn't notice the young woman who comes up to William Drake and taps him on the shoulder. "What do you..?" He turns to find a young woman standing before him. Her long blonde hair cascading down to her rear, a pair of calm sea green eyes, dressed in black leggings and sneakers, an oversized T-shirt that fell to about mid-thigh. "Can I help you?" he asks.  
  
"Actually monseuir.. I can help you." Her voice held a thick cajun accent and tone was quiet and respectful. She simply held out the wallet to Bobby's father. "I believe dis is yours monseuir. I apologize.. my.. associate was very rude in takin dis from you. I asure you.. he will be dealt wit'. Dat was no way t'be welcomed to de wonderful city a Nawlins. Please accept my apology, an I hope everythin is dere dat should be."  
  
She watched as William Drake all but ripped his wallet out of her outstretched hand. He immediately opened it and began counting the contents. She looked at the boy out of the corner of her eye. { Not bad.. but he an outsider. Too bad. Not like his parents gonna let him near someone like me anyway. Ah well. soon I be outta dis place an on my own. As long as I don gotta marry Julien..i'm happy.} "A piece of advice sir.. traveler checks. Dat way if you do get robbed, ya can get dem back. Jus keep an eye on you wallet."  
  
Bobby is startled back to reality when he hears her voice, and looks her way as his dad all but rips his wallet from the lady's hand. {That's dad, all action and no thought} He watches the lady and listens to her words. {So what if she's a thief. She's lovely and cared enough to bring my dad's wallet back. Maybe I should talk to her, at least learn her name..} His thoughts are interrupted when he hears his dad tell her to leave.  
  
She turns around and is about to leave when she hears the young man address her. "Wait! Don't go yet!" he yells and she turns around to see what he wants. "I..um..I'd like to know you name.." "Juliana," she says with a teasing smile. He smiles. "Juliana, that's a beautiful name. Mine's Robert, but everyone just calls me Bobby. I..hey!" He feels to strong hands lift him up and over his dad's shoulder, he's being carried away.  
  
"Look dad, I all for father-son bonding as the next kid, but.." he starts. "Stow it Bobby, we're leaving, now. Now son of mine is going to be friends with a thief." His dad pins Bobby's knees to his chest, making it almost impossible for him to escape. Bobby figures this out and looks back at Juliana. Before he disappears into the crowd he mouths three words in her direction; I love you.  
  
Juli grinned at Bobby as his father threw him over his shoulder. She liked this kid.. he was a charmer but not obvious. She waved her fingers at him and disappeared into the crowd. As she turned away, her smile faded. He loved her. {Yeah right. If he knew I really was a thief and that it was one of my brothers that took the wallet he would be singing a different tune.} She had taken one thing from the man's wallet.. a business card that gave the address. Why she had taken it, she didn't know. She just felt a need to know where they were from and now she knew.  
  
Later that night after dinner, she was in her room thinking. Her parents had just told her that the wedding was set for 6 months from now. She hated Julien. He was the son of the leader of the assassins guild and he was one of those men that thought he was a gift to women. In reality, he was a bully and nothing more. She had been sent upstairs and was on restriction as a result of making a scene about the whole mess. She became restless and silently snuck out of the house and went to wander among the crowds to think. She realized later that Julien had heard about her refusal (probably from Coty the rat) because she looked up from her thoughts to find him and two of his assassin buddies waiting for her. They wasted no time in showing her what would happen if she continued to refuse. Most of the bruises and injuries were in places that could be hidden. The only obvious mark was her black eye and that could have come from anything.  
  
Two hours later, her parents found a note that described what had happened and that she was on her way to find her own future. She would call when she found out where she would be, but that she was not coming back..ever.  
  
The next day  
  
He heads down the stairs, dressed in a pair of light-blue overalls, still drying his hair. {Damn. It's not even 6am yet and my sis wakes me for a construct, sheesh!} He gets to the bottom of the stairs, throws the towel on the nearest piece of furniture, and finds his sister at the front door. She's a little taller than Bobby, her long red hair pulled back into a pony- tail and slung over her left shoulder. She shifts slightly when she sees Bobby, her green eyes showing amusement. "Morning Jester Drake, good to see your up," she says with a snicker. Bobby mutters something about 'rude awakenings' and she continues. "Contrary to what you thought, I won't need you for this job. Just thought you'd need practice getting up."  
  
Bobby yawns, too tired to be outraged. He watches his sister get into her pick-up. She leans her head out the window, "By the way, your cute when you're frowzy, keep that in mind." She smiles and drives away. Bobby stands there leaning against the doorway, brushes his chocolate brown hair back, and heads inside.  
  
Juli studied the diner menu. One good thing about being a thief, she always had access to money. She had been allowed to keep part of what she had taken and had quite a considerable amount saved. She had enjoyed things that were free such as poling in the swamps and people watching. Her only real vice was an occasional baguette and her daily coffee that she got on her way to school. Books, she got from sused book stores as were most of her clothes. Those she didn't buy were made by herself. Right now she was wearing jeans and a mans flannel shirt and her sneakers. Her biggest expense had been her leather jacket which was currently on her chair.  
  
She had taken the bus up north after her run in with Julien and his brothers. Her eye looked worse than it felt. it was a purplish black and swollen almost shut. She sighed and sipped at the coffee the waitress bought. She had taken a bus to Penn station and was now waiting for her connection to Long Island. She had gotten out of the station and walked around a corner. Her connection wasn't for an hour and she was bored in the station. {Dis is stupid..I'm chasin aftah a stranger..an why? Den again.. after Julien..I'm not goin back..evah.}  
  
The waitress bought her breakfast and Juli pulled out the paper that she had gotten. She had asked a cop for the Long island local and was now looking through the classifieds. The problem about getting a job was going to be not having an address. And getting an address would be difficult without a job. She looked at her man style watch.. a gift from her father on her 12th birthday.. and paid her bill. 20 minutes later she was on her way to Long island and her new life.  
  
"Down..1..down..2..down..3.." He's doing push-ups for lack of something better to do, not that he doesn't need to keep in shape anyway, but he doesn't enjoy it. When his finishes he starts some other more strenuous exercises, lost in thought. He hasn't been able to get Juliana out of his head since they "met" in New Orleans. {She probably thinks I'm some kid because of what my dad did, 16 is a teenager dammit, and my dad has to embarrass me by slinging me over his shoulder!}  
  
He wonders if he'll ever see her again, the girl he confessed his love for before he disappeared into the crowd. {I have such lousy luck sometimes} he finishes the last set of pull-ups in the reinforced bar in his closet, and heads back to the shower, thinking how he can kill some time since he wasn't allowed to sleep in.  
  
Juli stepped off the train and sighed. {Well.. I'm here. Now what? For someone so smart yer sure stupid. Ya came all dis way..an why? would it really have been so bad?} She hefted her duffel bag onto her shoulder and threaded her jacket through the handles. Her flannel shirt was stuffed in the bag leaving her in a white tank top.. She walked away from the station not knowing where she was really going. She walked along looking at the houses. What a difference from New Orleans. The cool breeze lifted her bangs and cooled her bared shoulders.  
  
She had no idea where she had walked to, but she came to a construction site. She stopped to look up at the building and considered. Her father had taught her how to use a hammer and other tools. She had helped renovate the thieve's club when it had been wrecked. Maybe they could use a set of hands. Then she could see about getting a place to sleep. She walked up to the nearest worker and tapped their shoulder. "Pardon me.. but.. can you tell me who in charge on dis project?"  
  
The worker turned to face Juli, the look of annoyance quickly turns to a polite smile, since it was a lady who addressed him. "Normally that would be Mike Apples, but this project is headed by Sarah Drake." Points to a shack a couple of feet away. "She's probably on the phone, so be prepared to wait."  
  
Juli thanks the worker for his help and heads for Supervisor's Office. {I hope I can get dis job, besides the fact I have no address, I'm runnin' outta options} She pulls the duffel bag up on her shoulder, and enters the office.At the desk is a red-headed woman who slams the phone down as Juli enters. She looks up, her green eyes showing her surprise when she sees Juli. "Have a seat. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I was walkin by an I saw you site here. I jus arrived here in NY an I need a job. I have some construction experience back home. I give you a good day's work. I jus need a chance. An a job."  
  
Juli faced the woman and hoped her voice didn't shake. She really needed this job. She was tired of thieving and wanted to see what it would be like to not have to watch her back all the time. {Waitaminute.. Drake? wondah if she related t'dat by i met at de jazz fest.. Bobby?}  
  
"What you say?"  
  
"I said you've got the job, I'm short a worker since Walker just quit on me and you've got a honest face, so you've got the job." She extends her hand, "The name's Sarah Drake, but you probably learned that from one of the worker outside."  
  
Juli shakes Sarah's hand, and follows her around the construction site. "That's the Trapeze Trio up there, no better 'beam jumpers' in all of Long Island." She hold her hand to her brow, blocking the sun from her eyes. "And you'll need some overalls when you're on the work site, I'll get you some until you have some of you're own. What's you're name by the way?"  
  
"Juliana Daniels. I'm.. a carpenter by experience. I can get some tonight Jus tell me where ta start an when An I am dere. Do ya know of any good places ta stay? I cant be haulin dis bag all ovah de job site." Her blue green eyes settled on Sarah's face. {Hmmm.. total opposite appearance wise. Nah.. coincidental. Drake probably a common name. Jus glad de job mine.} "I was thinkin.. dere a YMCA or somethin like datt up here?  
  
Sarah watched and listened curiously as she spoke. {Why does she seem so familiar to me? Is her face? The accent? That's it.} She looks at her, her long blonde hair, her sea green eyes..it's her! "Um..this is gonna sound crazy..but I have a little brother named Bobby..and he was talk to this girl in New Orleans..my mom described her..and well..could you be her?"  
  
{Oh crud.. dis must be his sistah or somethin. Can't let her know I followed him up here..in a way. Dat would look really good. Me followin a stranger up de east coast.} "Ummm.. dunno anyone named Bobby. An ya see so many in Nawlins..I meet a lot of people..talk to a lot of people. An I don remember names real well. Besides.. I'm sure dere other girls you brothah would have talked wit'. Maybe she mistaken neh? So.. about a room ta rent. Any suggestions? An when do I start work?"  
  
She laughs openly, failing miserably to hide it. "My brother is too shy for that, I was surprised when my mom described the girl he was flirting with." She regains most of her composure, and starts again. "And with when you'll start, I'll get you some overalls from my office, since you look about my size. And as for a place to stay. I wouldn't recommend the YWCA, they tend to get *really* protective of the ladies that walk in with black eyes." She turns her head with a gloved hand to get a better look. "Yup, you've got quite a shiner. What say you stay in the guest room at my house and get you cleaned up?"  
  
"Dat askin too much. I walked inta a door. Dats where de bruisin from. An as i say.. talked ta a lot a people in Nawlins..specially durin events like jazz fest an all. i don wanna be a bother." {Dis one not at all like her brothah.. she as pushy as hell where he seemed.. quieter.. more reserved.} "I cant impose on ya.. I pay my own way an de eye will heal. 'sides.. had a lot worse an walked away. look.. i jus needd ta get a place ta stay.. don wanna be a bother.  
  
"When you've worked with guys as long as I have, you know the difference between a doorknob black eye and a fist black eye. But it's up to you whether you want to tell me who or not." They hear a crash, and Sarah yells at the worker who dropped a pile of 2X4s from the 3rd floor. She turns back to Juliana. "As for being a bother to me, it's not a problem. Company is always welcome at my house. In fact, I insist on it," she says with a smile.  
  
Juli could see there was no arguing with Sarah. "Fine. I accept. But not free. I pay rent or do somethin round de house. As for de black eye..It nothin. Ya should see de othah guy." She grinned at Sarah. She couldn't help like this woman. "In fact.. I start tonight. You like chicken?"  
  
Sarah smiled, she definitely liked Juli. "Sounds good to me, just clear it with my mom the cook," she said with a grin. She leads Juli back to her office and pulls a pair of overalls out of a closet. She gestures to an adjacent room, "Try them on in there, and we'll see how well they fit. Then we'll head out. My shift ends soon, and so I'll start you tomorrow." She hands the overalls to Juli.  
  
Juli took the overalls and walked into the small closet Sarah had indicated. The overalls were a perfect fit. As she changed, she suddenly got a case of the nervous butterflies. {Oh god.. if she is Bobby's sister.. how do I explain why I'm here?} A few moments later, she came back out in her own clothes the overalls over an arm. "Ok.. so what she say?"  
  
"She's all for it," Sarah says as they walk out to her Pick-up. "I just barely got off the phone with her. She'll be waiting for us so we'd better hurry." She tosses her toolbox into the back of her pick-up and climbs in, Juli climbs into the passenger side, and the duo head for the house. 


	2. Part 2

Welcome to The Big Easy Part 2  
  
Bobby's mom plays with her short black hair, and then calls up the stairs. "Bobby honey, Sarah and her friend are going to be here soon, are you getting ready?" she asks. Bobby appears over the railing, shirtless and in a pair of worn-out blue jeans. "Not yet, I'll be ready before they get here."  
  
Juli played with the strap on her bag. She was more nervous than she had been on her first assignment. That had been cake compared to this. she had been hoping to be able to watch from a distance. She never expected to be having dinner with his family. His family.. his father. what if he recognized her? Blamed her? She leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes. She called up an image of her beloved swamp. She could hear the birds.. see the water.. feel it against her bare skin. This was an image that had helped her a lot in times of stress or even loneliness. All too soon Sarah was parking the car and announcing that they were home. {Oh God no..well.. her goes nothin.} She hoisted the bag onto her shoulder and fingered her leather jacket to follow Sarah inside.  
  
"Mom, were home!" Sarah announces as she walks through the front door, "Oh for the love of pete Bobby, put a shirt on, no one is impressed by you flexing your muscles." Bobby looked down in surprise. "What would you know sis? Maybe you friend will dig my smooth as a groove bod," he says with a grin.  
  
Just then Juli walks in, obviously nervous and looks up only to lock eyes with Bobby. Bobby jaw drops to the floor as fast as his arms do, his face a mixture of shock and 'a deer in the headlights.' When he recovers moments later, he turns a deep shade of crimson and bolts down the upstairs hall. A door can be heard slamming moments later.  
  
As Sarah laughed, and his mother tried not to, Juli also turned red and became very interested in making sure the straps on her bag were secure. The laughter of Sarah echoed in her ears. {I knew it would be bad but had hoped for better.} Sarah was finally able to speak between her giggles and tapped Juli's shoulder as she speaks to her mother. "Mom.. this is Juliana Daniels. She's gonna be workin with me on my current job. Juli.. this is my mother Madeline Drake.. and the little streaker you just saw was my brother Bobby."  
  
Juli stood up and extended her hand. "Pleased t'meet you Madame Drake. You have a lovely home.. T'ank you for allowin me t' share dinner wit' you."  
  
Madeline composes herself and gently shakes Juli's hand. "Oh my, you're her! The young lady Bobby was flirting with in New Orleans. It's so good to finally meet you." She escorts Juli into the kitchen. "Sarah tells me you're cooking dinner tonight. It's all right by me, and if you need any help let me know."  
  
Bobby sits on his bed, his head in his hand. {Why did she pick just then to walk through the door?? I'm so embarrassed.} He looked up at the full length mirror on the back of his door. He flexes a little, and then digs through his dresser. {What a I complaining about, I did want to see her again, just not right then.} He pulls on a long-sleeve shirt, an intact pair of jeans, combs his unruly hair, and heads out of his room.  
  
Juli was a little taken aback by Madeline's friendliness and allowed her to steer her to the kitchen. " Oui.. if dat ok wit you.. she offer me a place t'stay her..an I don want a free ride..so I offered ta cook. But don want t'be a bother."  
  
Madeline showed Juli where everything was in the kitchen then left. Juli looked around the bright airy room and then pulled out the chicken and preheated the oven. She took out onions, some fresh peas and carrots and prepared them. She rooted around in the cabinet and found flour and cornstarch. Another inspection and she found the spices. She had her back to the door and was soon lost in preparations for dinner.  
  
William sets down his novel and leaves his den, having heard all the commotion out in the main hall. Finding no one there he heads into the kitchen and is taken aback by what he sees; A young lady with long blonde hair, dressed in a loose white tank-top and a pair of obviously worn blue jeans. "And who are you?" he asks with a surprised tone with a touch of authority.  
  
Juli turned around and tried not to shake. This was the man that had treated her like dirt when she returned his wallet. At first she was scared, then she became slightly angry as her own voice took on an air of near defiance. "I'm Juliana Daniels. I work for Sarah now.. she offered me a place ta stay here, an I offered ta make dinner in return. You wife showed me de kitchen an den left. I t'ink she wit you daughter in de othah room. You can ask dem if you don believe me"  
  
He looks at her with a little shock, Juli being a lot more straight forward then when he first encountered her. He leaves the kitchen, but starts talking before he gets through the door. "Sarah, can your mother and I have a talk with you.."  
  
Before the door shuts, Bobby darts in, and sees Juli standing there. He turns a deep shade of crimson again. "Um..hi..Juliana.."  
  
Juli continued to work with the chicken. "Hey yourself. Guess I cause some excitement around here non?" she placed the chicken in the oven and turned to face him. "Jus realized. You know my name, but I have no idea who anyone's name is 'cept you sister." She turned back to the fridge and began to rummage through it.  
  
The heat drains from Bobby's face as he plays with the cuffs of the green long-sleeve shirt he's wearing. "Yeah, but dad's good at making a big fuss," he says. "And my name is Bobby, and William and Madeline are my parent's names. Just call them Mr. and Mrs. Drake until they say otherwise or my dad will have a litter." he quips as he holds the fridge door open.  
  
She laughs at the litter comment and backs out holding salad fixings. "Now dat I'd pay money ta see. Good thin I got experience birthin litters. Nice ta meet ya Bobby..an ya can call me Juli. I t'ink you pere gonna run inta opposition tryin ta argue wit you mere an sister. Sarah at least strike me..as outspoken an..well pushy. Wouldn't take me stayin anywhere else."  
  
As she spoke, she began to tear the lettuce and slice veggies. "Dinner be ready in about 45 minutes."  
  
Bobby checks the door, makes the announcement, and comes back in. "You guessed it, he's losing bad." He snickers and sits at the table and watches Juli with curiosity and something else Juli can't name. "Why did you come to Long Island anyway Juli?" Bobby asks, "Was it because you didn't want to be a thief anymore, or because you wanted to be closer to me?" His words are not boastful, but filled with genuine concern.  
  
Juli grinned and hopped up to sit on the counter. "Confident one you are. What makes ya t'ink I wanna be near you...or I'm a thief? Ain t ya evah heard of Serendipity? Means 'fortunate discovery'. Dats all dis is. Maybe I jus wanted a change a pace. What makes you t'ink dis got anythin ta do wit you eh?"  
  
He sat there in complete shock, she had not only had she blown him off, she rubs it in. His look sours and looks of hurt and betrayal. "I don't know. Wasn't it your "colleague" who stole my dad's wallet in New Orleans? Wasn't it you who was flirting with me after that? Isn't it interesting that days after you show up here? I was happy that I could see you again. Now? I don't think I should even tell you how I feel about you.." He turns the chair to face away from her, choking back a sob as he does.  
  
Juli looked at bobby and realized that he was on the verge of crying. {What kind of person am I?} She softly walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder."I'm sorry. I didn't mean t'hurt you. You right..I came here t'see you..jus..didn't expect it so soon. An as for de flirtin homme.. we both guilty a dat. if you want me t'leave I will."  
  
Bobby holds her hand on his shoulder while he wiped away his tears. "No. Don't you dare leave yet, it's bad manners." he quips with a strained grin. He stands up and turns to face her, pushing the chair under the table. He takes her hand in his and gently places it against his chest. "My heart isn't broken Juli, only chipped. You can heal it. You hold the key to my heart, and if you turn it, I will tell you truthfully how I feel." He holds her slender hand there, awaiting her answer.  
  
Juli looked into his face and bit her lip. Then without warning she gently kissed him. Breaking the kiss she shyly asked "dat heal it? You right..I came here ta find you. well.. data n another reason.. but you de main one"  
  
Bobby smiled and whispered, "yeah" He kissed her gently in return, pulling her close to him. He was happy as he's ever been now that he's with her. "Um..I know this'll kill the mood..But I think we should get dinner started. My dad's grumpy when he doesn't eat."  
  
Juli grinned but didn't pull away. "Already done.. jus gotta actually cook. So we got time." she looked at her watch. "Got about a half hour before it done. An me.. no offense..but I get a feelin dat you dad gonna be grumpy for a while wit me here"  
  
Bobby shrugs. "No different from me living here. I drive him nuts on a weekly basis." he says with a grin. "Has Sarah shown you where the guest room is? I'll be glad to show you. Besides, Sarah probably has her ear to the door," he snickers as he hears footsteps bolt from the direction of the door.  
  
'Dat be a good idea. I got here an was bought inta de kitchen. But Bobby..I t'ink I drive him a lil more nuts den you.. I don have t'be here like you do..so he can throw me out. I t'ink you right about Sarah.. she nevah make a good t'ief.. too noisy. My bag is out in de hallway I t'ink.."  
  
He takes her left hand in his right, entwining his fingers in hers. "He throws you out, I come with you." They walk out and Bobby snatches up her bag as they head up the stairs, Sarah cheering them on, and his parent's watching silently.  
  
Juli glanced at bobby. {How different he is from Julien.. so nice..an polite. All julien wanted was t'show off. Not dis one.I feel..safe. Wit Julien I was always on guard. but no one understan. Jus..hope I can fit in here.}  
  
Bobby took her to the guest room and Juli walked around trying to get over the niceness of the room. {All dis for a guest? Wonder what de rest of de rooms look like.} She looked out of the window and grinned. The forest was no substitute for her swamp, but she liked it. As long as she had nature, she was happy. She turned back to Bobby grinning . She opened her bag and started to put things in drawers. her clothes were simple.. T shirts, jeans, some shorts.. and then on the bottom were all her books that she read again and again. In the pockets of the bag were her shower things. The only personal affects that she had bought were a picture of her and her father which went on the nightstand as well as her earring box.  
  
He peeked out the door to the guest room to make sure Sarah isn't following, and satisfied that she isn't, closes it. He watches her unpack and sits on the bed, swinging his legs slightly. He knows deep down he loves her, not just the physical, or her accent, but for who she is. "I take it you like your room," he says with a smile.  
  
"Oui.. I cant complain." She said with a smile. "So tell me bout you eh? If I'm goin ta stay..I'd like ta know you a lil better. You know a little bit more about me den I know bout you."  
  
He signals for her to sit next to him on the bed, and she sits next to him. He tells her about his name, about his older sister Sarah who he is in a 'prankster war' with, and the rude awakening her got that morning from Sarah. She tells him about being a girl in Thieve's Guild, what charmers Cajun boys are yet they're also smarmy and sly, and then she hears a noise and signals for Bobby to be quiet and not to move. She moves to the door and opens it, Sarah falling into the room. "Oof! Uh oh.." she says in surprise. "Bonjour Sarah." Juli says crouching down, "Were you comin' up ta say dinner ready, no?"  
  
"Yup, dad sent me up." Sarah says. Bobby sighs. Juli gets up, holds out her hand to Bobby, and grins. "Well den.. Cajun food is best eaten warm." Bobby takes her hand and they head to the kitchen that way. Juli gets a little self-conscious and tells Bobby. He understands and suggests getting a shirt on before heading to dinner, and she does so. She returns and they head to dinner. All goes well much to Juli's relief and Bobby helps her clean-up. Bobby's parents head out to the den, and Sarah excuses herself to study for exams. She rinses the dishes and hands them to Bobby who loads them into the dishwasher. "What is Sarah studyin'?" she asks.  
  
"No idea. All I know is she finished her exams two weeks ago." he says."Ah.. I never thought much about goin' t'college, just glad t'be outta high school." she makes a face at the thought of high school. "Your out of high school?" Bobby asks with surprise. Juli nods, "A year. I'm 19, been working since I got out.. not sure what I wanna do except I'm tired of being a t'ief. So I guess I'm not goin' inta politics den" she says with a grin.  
  
Bobby closes the dishwasher. "Politicians never find true love anyways" he says with a grin.  
  
"I'm tellin' ya..you a Cajun..somewhere." Juli grins, "Mabye while I'm up here I'll see about night classes." Bobby leans against the counter, "Nah just in love. And I think they're holding some at East Hills High School, I'm a sophomore there." "Uh oh..I dunno..never thought of me as a cradle robber" she says teasingly.  
  
"Well, to rob the cradle, you have to catch the kid." He gives her a quick kiss and bolts out of the kitchen, Juli in hot pursuit. Juli clears the sofa in one leap and Bobby heads up the stairs laughing all the way. He barely makes it to the top step before Juli tackles him and sits on his legs. She laughs and tells him to never try and outrun a thief. He tackles her and kisses her. They are like that for moment and when he asks her if she loves him she pushes away and tells him he deserves some better than her. He says there isn't anyone better than her. She tells him about her 'brothers' in the Guild, one of which was the one that stole his dad's wallet. He tells her the time he rigged his dad's car so the seat would sink, and set the radio settings so they all played country, etc. The agree it way not be a good idea to be making out in the hallway either, so Juli suggests going out into the woods behind his house.  
  
They head out into the woods, holding one another's hand, the brush crunching under their feet. They talk, laugh, and smile as they walk through the forest. A breeze brushes past their faces and Juli decides she's going to like it here. Bobby asks her if he can show her something, she says yes, and he climbs up the nearest tree and hangs there upside- down, his legs wrapped around the branch. She laughs, "Yer crazy.. ya know dat?" He grins his hair reaching for the ground, "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Cause..ya are..navah met anyone like you" she says. Bobby smiles, "I've never met anyone like you either." He motions her to come closer and asks her to hold her arms out straight and close her eyes. She does this and he lifts her up by her arms and kisses her, sets her down. She opens her eyes and grins. He grins and dismounts the branch, lands on his feet and brushes his hair back with his hands.  
  
Juli sits down against a tree and asks Bobby to sit with her. He does and wraps his arm around her when she leans her head against his shoulder. She gets more comfortable and slowing climbs into his embrace. "Jus thought.. you parents gonna care that I'm older?" she asks.  
  
"Maybe, but I don't think it'll matter if we're in love."  
  
She smiles, "yes.."  
  
"yes what?"  
  
"yes..I think I love you"  
  
"think?"  
  
She smiles up at him, "yes..I do..love you"  
  
He smiles back, and she leans back against his chest as he holds her close. They watch the sunset together and she falls fast asleep, very comfortable and finally able to relax after all she's been through in the last 24 hours. He looks down and smiles warmly, lifting her into his arms, supporting her head on his shoulder. As he carries her into the house she snuggles deeper into his shoulder. He carries her up the stairs and to the guest room. She doesn't wake up as he sets her down on the bed, removes her shoes, and pulls the covers over her. He kisses her lightly on the cheek, and she smiles softly in her sleep. He takes on last look at her from the doorway, and quietly leaves the room. 


End file.
